


Time meant nothing, never would again

by Hail_the_gay



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, BAMF Michelle Jones, BAMF Peter Parker, Bisexual Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, Michelle Jones Needs a Hug, Pansexual Michelle Jones, Parent Pepper Potts, Pepper Potts Is a Good Bro, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Peter Parker, Time Travel, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26669530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hail_the_gay/pseuds/Hail_the_gay
Summary: At the end of the Infinity War, Peter wakes up in his apartment, where he was that morning. He starts a relationship with MJ and finds out how much he loves her.~Or~The alternate timeline AU where Peter and MJ fall in love at the end of infinity war (though Peter still got dusted, it’s kind of a dream but not really)
Relationships: Michelle Jones & Pepper Potts, Michelle Jones & Peter Parker, Michelle Jones/Peter Parker, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Kudos: 17





	1. Time for you to go back to the places you will be from

**Author's Note:**

> TW: ABUSE IN THE FEBRUARY SECTION AND MENTIONS OF ABUSE FOR THE REST OF THE CHAPTER. USE OF HOMOPHOBIC SLUR (which I do not condone I just have an asshole character)
> 
> Thanks for reading! I worked really hard on this to come up with a good storyline and character development. I really appreciate it! 
> 
> Love you and goodnight,
> 
> Parker

_Mr. Stark, I don’t feel so good._

_I don’t wanna go._

_Mr. Stark, please_

**August 2018**

Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Be-. Peter slams his hand onto the alarm clock, effectively shutting it off. He curls into himself, turning towards the window and grabbing the covers over his head. Soreness pumps through his body like a gas machine and he doesn't even drive. Stopping two assaults and a robbery last night can be taxing, even if you can’t _see_ the bruise anymore.

“Pete! It’s go time! Get your stuff ready or you’ll miss the train!” May calls through the door. Peter groans and opens his eyes, squinting at the light peeking through his blinds.

“Give me a minute!”

“Nope! I have breakfast on the table and I want a hug and kiss before I have to leave!”

“Ok, ok. I’m coming.” He mumbles, groggily moving out of bed and shuffling to the door. May is behind it with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. Peter rolls his eyes, smiling back. She opens her arms and he leans into them, embracing the warmth of his aunt. The familiar scent of their laundry detergent is stuck on her scrubs and her shampoo makes him sigh from comfort when she leans in to press a kiss on his forehead. 

“Love you kiddo! I have work in 20 minutes and you know Queens traffic. Sheila will be so pissed if I’m late again.” May starts hurrying out the door, grabbing her sweater, car keys and a tumblr full of coffee.

“Love you May!” He calls after her, starting to take off his hoodie to change. He pulls out his phone while his electric toothbrush is buzzing in his mouth and makes a good morning text to Ned. 

**Guy in the chair <3**

_Good morning, beautiful! I love you_

_Love you too Petey pie_

_See you at school bitch boy_

_See you dumbass_

Peter shoved the piece of toast May set out into his mouth and grabbed his bag from the doorway as he sprinted out the door. The rest of the world passed by in a flash and his legs were barely touching concrete as he rushed down the street and into the subway station. He said hi to Polly, the woman working the card counter and jumped the turnstile, swiping his card as quick as possible. His train was just closing its doors when he got to the platform, so the only reasonable thing for him to do was to squeeze his body through the slim opening in the doors of his usual car. 

It lurched forward as soon as he made it on the platform and caught a couple people he knew give him a smile or thumbs up. He waved to all of them and flashed bright smiles their way. He found a nervous face in the crowd and pushed towards it. Kayla, the 8th grader. This was the first year she’s had to ride the train to school alone, and has found comfort in Peter’s company and advice. Her face brightened when she caught sight of him and waved the teen over.

“Hi Peter!” 

“Good morning Kayla, you look fresh as hell.”

“In my uniform?” She scoffed.

“Brooklyn Visions is no joke. How’s it going over there?”

“It’s ok, there’s this one kid in my grade, Miles. He seems really cool! But you, you’re the one looking fresh as hell.”

“In my science pun tee with a jacket thrown over? Sure. And I meant I liked your hair.”

“Any aspiring scientist would find that funny. And thank you! My sister’s back in town for maybe easter? What month is it?” She whispered the last part, confused and possibly scared eyes staring into the distance.

“August.”

“I don’t know what she’s in town for, but she asked if she could do my hair for a project in one of her classes and I asked for a crown braid.” She says, fakely puffing the bottom of her hair.

“She’s in cosmetology school, right?”

“Yeah! That’s cool you remembered. She’s tr-” Peter noticed a quiet girl standing in the corner of the car with headphones covering her ears. She caught sight of him and her face twitched, almost freezing in place. Like a deer in headlights. Peter smiled and waved. Then realized he knew her from somewhere. That was MJ! So his smile grew and he turned back around, so she wouldn’t think he was weirder than she already did.

“Sorry, can you repeat that?”

“Oh yeah! She’s trying to do the makeup on movie sets, but hair is part of that, so it helps when she practices with me.”

“Ahh.” He said as the car came to a stop. The intercom read out the stop and kids and adults alike starting piling out of the car. 

“Bye Renee, Angel! Have fun at school!” He called to a 6th grader and her 3rd grade sister, who replied with a “You too!” 

“Bye Jason, ace that algebra quiz. Remember, if you’re cubing something, it’s by 3 and not 2!” Jason gave a thumbs up and rushed out, setting down his skateboard. 

“¡Adiós Reina! ¡Diviértete en el trabajo!” He shouted to a latina woman rushing to her job at Jenkins Law. She appreciates it when people speak to her in spanish, and it so happened to be that Peter was practically fluent from all of his school required classes.

“¡Adiós Peter!”She waved, pressing her phone to her ear.

“Anyways, what's Miles like?” Peter turned back to Kayla.

“He’s pretty tall, kinda awkward and kinda cute.”

“Mhm. Any personality?”

Peter continued his goodbyes at every stop. Saying goodbye to old women on a grocery run, little kids, people rushing to their jobs, college students, high school and junior high students. He knew everyone's names and usually what they were doing. Encouraging a freshman named Sean to ask Gianna to the prom, telling Hailey that she should have a good time in kindergarten and telling her dad to stick up to John, who was playing pranks on him at work.Telling a college girl called Tiana that she should be studying for her midterms and that if she ever needed anything, he’d be there. Giving Kayla a hug when she got off on her stop. When the car was empty enough, Peter sat down and put in headphones, tapping his feet to the beat that only played in his head. He still paused at the remaining stops to say goodbye to everyone he knew. Finally the car stopped in Midtown, and he walked off, hopping the stairs up two at a time.

“Parker!” He stopped at his name. MJ stood a few feet behind him, waving her hand.

“What’s up MJ?” He waited for her to catch up with him and started walking again.

“How do you know so many people?”

“I’ve seen them every day for the past 6 years, sometimes less, It’s nice to know people's names. You should try it sometime.”

“Whatever, loser.” She scoffs, letting Peter go in front of her.

**October 2019**

Peter enters the library of the school during his lunch period. His chem class assigns way too much homework, or he’s taking too long to go on patrol every night. May thinks it’s the second one but honestly, he has too much homework. He pulls out two old textbooks with massive beakers and pictures of the periodic table on the front. Peter laughs at the design and heads past all the freshmen towards the back, where everything is quiet. A girl is already occupying his usual spot. There MJ sits, with a book on witchcraft in one hand and a china cup in the other, filled with a tea of sorts.

“Hey MJ! How was your day?” He tries to start a conversation.

“It was ok.”

“Where’d you get the tea?”

“Marsha’s got tea in her bag, if you ask nicely, she’ll let you in the back for some.”

“Fuck yeah!” He fist pumps quietly.

“A tea enthusiast, I see.”

“No. Tea is gross, I’m more of a hot chocolate guy, but I didn’t want to seem rude.”

“Ahh. Anyways, you seem like a woman respect juice kind of guy. Wanna come with me to a women’s march this Saturday?”

“I’d love to! Text me the info.” Peter smiles, walking back towards the door as the bell rings.

**October 2019**

The doorbell rings to his apartment and Peter caps the marker in his hand. He hears the door open and May’s cheery voice say “Hello! You must be MJ! Come on in. Footsteps follow and MJ soon enters his living room, holding a giant poster that reads “Today I march, in two years, I vote!” In big block letters, Peter smiles at her.

“I love your sign! Ready to go?”

“Yeah totally, I was actually planning on skating down there, I have a new pair of roller skates I got this weekend and I’ve been meaning to break them in.”

“Oh sweet! I’ll grab my skateboard.” Peter says, running into his room and grabbing the sticker decorated board in the corner of his room. “Let’s hit it!” He screams, running out the front door, sign in hand. MJ follows close behind and they race down the stairs. MJ sits outside the building to put on her skates and when she’s having trouble standing, Peter offers a hand. MJ reluctantly takes it and pushes a forced smile. 

The two speed past strangers on the sidewalk and push through traffic on the road until they reach some government building Peter doesn't know the name of. Thousands are gathered outside, mostly women, holding signs and chanting “Respect Existence or Expect Resistance” Peter pushes through the crowd and feels MJ grab onto his shoulder so she doesn't fall in the swarm of people. He recognizes a lot of girls and some boys from his school and says hi to all the kids on the AcaDec team he sees. Cindy and Sally standing together, hands up and voices loud. Abe with his sister. Once MJ can move more freely, she lets go of his shoulder but stays close. 

“Hey, loser.”

“Yeah?”

“Get on my shoulders.” MJ falls onto her knee, and Peter doesn't even question it, he sits on her shoulders and she slowly stands. She skates through the crowd, stopping in the middle, where she holds her sign up and Peter does the same, his sign reading “Men of quality respect women's equality” and screaming at the top of his lungs.

He looks down and MJ has a genuine smile on her face as she screams profanities at the security guards in front of the buildings. 

**December 2019**

“Peter! Come here!” MJ shouts from the entrance to the english classroom. Peter slams his locker shut and weaves through the stumbling freshmen to reach her. 

“So Mr. Faw partnered us together for our human rights project. Any topics in mind?”

“Oh that's great! I’ve had a lot of ideas for this. Uh, human trafficking, black lives matter, LGBTQ+, people getting deported, police brutality. Anything else?”

“No. That sounds great. I recently read a book about LGBTQ+ rights, how bout that?” 

“Sounds great! Text me when you want to meet up.”

“Will do.”

**December 2019**

The public library is packed with college students studying for midterms, high school students finishing last minute projects and mothers with their children finding things to read before the library closes down for winter break. Peter is officially lost, so he fishes his phone out of his pocket and calls MJ, who immediately picks up.

“You here?” She asks.

“Yeah, but I can’t f-”

“I’m in the poetry section, no one is brave enough to come back here.” She hangs up. Peter heads towards the back of the library, where shelves are filled with Walt Whitman and Robert Frost books. MJ is sitting at one of the wooden tables, her laptop on the surface and a bag of cheetos in her lap. 

“Hey loser.” She says, barely looking up from the screen, where she’s furiously typing with one hand and licking the cheese dust off the other.

“You ok?” He asks at the sight of her furrowed brows.

“Yeah, I was scrolling through twitter and some asshole decided to be homophobic. Want some cheetos?” She says, handing the bag to him. He takes it gratefully and stuffs a handful of cheetos in his mouth

“Om nom nom nom nom delicioso~” He growls, mouth still full of half chewed cheese snacks. MJ doesn't dare look up at him, for fear of what she might see, but she has a hard time not smiling, or letting out a spurt of laughter.

“What the hell was that?” She laughs. A genuine laugh, one Peter hasn’t heard before.

“Like the backpack. From Dora!” He says. MJ just stares at him, holding back a smile that she had just controlled.

“I wasn’t a Dora kid.”

“Really? I feel like every kid born and raised in America has to have watched Dora.”

“And I have. In spanish class. I got my childhood education from Sid the Science Kid and Martha Speaks. Caillou deserves no love.”

“Bald bastard boy can eat his own curtains.”

“And his little sister's hair!”

“No! Rosie deserves everything, and so do her beautiful locks that the bastard boy doesn't have!” Peter whines. 

“Whatever loser, let's get to work, this is due on Friday.”

They work in silence for hours, only breaking it when explaining information or passing around the cheetos. 

“-Ut you have to admit Albert Einstein was a little bit g-” Peter starts, trying to give MJ historical LGBTQ+ people to put on their history slide.

“Pansexual!” MJ interrupts, immediately placing her hands over her face afterwards.

“I was gonna say gay but if you really think so, I won’t argue with the goddess.”

“No. I’m pansexual.”

“Oh ok! I am in total support of you! In fact, I myself am-”

“Spider-Man. Wait shit, sorry. That was disrespectful, keep going.”

“Bisexual? What?”

“You’re Spider-Man. You always leave, only for Spider-Man to show up in the same place later or in a different place later. You thought I wouldn’t notice when you got abs but I could see you holding back in gym, not struggling like usual. And the glasses, man! You told everyone you got contacts but if anyone paid attention to you ever, they would know you’re horrified at the thought of putting something in your eye. Case closed.”

“Huh. Wow. You’re not going to tell anyone, right?”

“Of course not Peter. That could literally kill your family. And the rest of our school is too dumb to figure anything out, so you’re in safe hands.”

“True dat.”

“But anyways. Congrats on wanting to fuck guys too.”

**February 2020**

“Teenagers scare the living shit out of me.” Starts blaring from Peter’s phone on the counter. Tony gives him a playful glare as he goes to pick it up, already knowing it’s MJ, since he changed her ringtone to that last month when she stood up to a racist guy who told her she was ‘cute for a black person’. 

“Hey MJ. What’s up?” He answers. She’s breathing heavy and he can tell she’s starting to hyperventilate.

“My mom is at work right now, even though she's probably just fucking some guy, but my dad is home and he busted open our liquor cabinet and now he’s rage drunk. Calling me horrible names. My straight white father, for context. Can you come pick me up please? Just on my fire escape. Peter, please.” She’s stuttering and gasping and Peter is shocked at the emotion.

“Yes, I’ll be there right away, hold on.”

“Stay on the phone with me. Please?”

“Of course MJ. Of course.” He says, starting to put on the spidey suit, still trying to press his phone between his shoulder and ear until he can connect it to Karen. Once the call is in his mask, he runs to the edge of the balcony, ready to jump off.

“Wait! Where are you going?” Tony yells after him.

“I’ll explain later.” He shouts, jumping off the railing and into the night. He hears Tony’s faint “I love you” as he descends, he shouts it back as loud as possible, but he’s sure it didn’t reach Tony’s puny human ears.

He quickly crawls up the fire escape to MJ’s apartment and when he reaches her floor and room, he can hear screaming from inside. Mostly her dad, throwing things and shouting, but he hears some of MJ’s whimpers and louder screams. Peter hops in through the open window to an incredibly messy room. Her lamp was on the floor and her bed sheets were trashed. Drawers to her dresser were open and clothing was strewn around everywhere. A treasured stained glass hanging was shattered to pieces on the floor and Peter’s heart broke at the sight.

“Where are you?” He whispers into the room, not wanting to disturb the screaming in the rest of the apartment.

“In here.” She whispers back, he can hear the sobs in her throat. He follows the voice to the closet, where MJ is curled up on the floor, tears pouring down her face. He reaches an arm out to her and she quickly grasps on, her hold tight and nails digging into his skin. It takes all he has not to grimace at the pain. Peter leads MJ out of the closet and quickly pushes her towards the fire exit. Another crash sounds, followed by thumping footsteps down the hall. MJ is one leg and one arm out the window when her door busts open, breaking off half the hinges. Her dad stands in the doorway, beer bottle in one hand and china plate in the other. Peter pushes MJ out the rest of the window, hiding her behind the wall. He can see her press a hand to her face to smother any noise and she shakes, muffling cries. Mr. Jones glares at him.

“Who’re you? Ere’s my daughter?” He slurs, stumbling closer to him.

“Sir. I’m going to have to ask you to take a step back.” Peter calmly says.

“Get out o’ ‘ere!” He screams, pointing somewhere and throwing the plate in Peter’s general direction. “And take the fag with you” **(I’m not homophobic in any way shape or form, I have to write it for the story, please do not take offense)**

“Happily.” Peter mumbles. “But not before this.” Peter clicks on the web-shooters, releasing the stringy white goo and pasting Mr. Jones to the floor. The man screams and wriggles around, trying to escape his prison. But to no avail. Peter crawls out the window and quickly wraps MJ in a bear hug, swaying back and forth.

**April 2020**

“Don’t worry MJ. We have the most immaculate team of lawyers at SI for you. We’ll have your dad locked up in no time.” Pepper said to her over the breakfast table.

“I’m not worried about the lawyers. I- He never really got physical with me, so other than the trashed apartment, you don’t really have any proof.” She says around a mouthful of Lucky Charms. Peter specifically requested them.

“Good morning!” Peter cheerfully greets, stepping into the kitchen. “Mr. Stark still asleep?” He questions, looking around at the patrons of the room.

“Yep. Passed out in the lab and I had to drag him to the couch.” Pepper rolls her eyes. “What’s got _you_ so chipper at 6 in the morning?”

“The trial.” Peter replies, taking the box of Lucky Charms from MJ. “I mean, your legal team has been working tirelessly. I went down there the other day to check on some of the interns, courtesy of Mr. Stark, and they were passed out. Only a few were still awake and even then, coffee cups were littered everywhere and they were swaying. I’m truly scared for them.”

“You should be. They’re not well.” Pepper sighs. “I’ll go check on them in a bit. Let them sleep in some of our guest rooms, feed them actual food.”

“They’ll really appreciate that.” MJ says, draining the milk from her bowl. “Now, about my case. What will happen if I lose?”

“Well. You will continue to live with your father under surveillance. If we win. You’ll live with us.”

“I wouldn’t want to intrude.” MJ protests. “You’ve already been so great to me.”

“If you want. Peter can live here for the first few months while you get adjusted.”

“I’d be down for that.” Peter says, taking his empty bowl to the sink.

“I guess I’d be ok with that. Only if you and Tony are ok with it.” 

“Of course, MJ. We’re completely and absolutely fine with it.”

“Yeah. We’re always going to be here for you.” Peter says, grabbing one of her hands and clutching it in his own.

**June 2020**

“Let me get this straight, Ms. Potts, you are not a biological parent of the young Ms. Jones nor are you a guardian. Why do you want custody?” The attorney stood four feet away from Pepper, who was sitting on the stand, calmly. So it seemed, everyone thought she was stone-cold, nothing could get to her. But Peter could hear the incessant tapping of her heel on the floor. 

“Michelle Jones was being verbally and physically abused by her father for her sexuality and race, until we pulled her out of the situation. It’d be better for all of us if Ms. Jones could be placed under my and Dr. Starks custody.” Pepper replied, straightening her posture, which could not possibly be any straighter.

“But isn’t Dr. Stark an alcoholic? Would he not be just as bad as the claims she is making on her own father?” The attorney sneered.

Pepper’s eye twitched. Anyone who knew Tony personally would take major offense to the question. “Dr. Stark has been sober for 2 years now. I don’t think alcohol will be a problem.”

“We do not have any physical proof that Mr. Jones was beating his daughter. The only proof you have of rage even is the destruction of the apartment he owns. He can’t be arrested for that.” The attorney said.

“Objection! Not a question!” MJ’s lawyer stood up abruptly.

“Sustained. Mr. Hoiter, please ask questions, not statements.” The judge said, boredly. 

“Sorry. Now, Ms. Potts. You’ve only known Ms. Jones for 3 weeks, why do you want custody of her?”

“In the three weeks I’ve known her, she has proved herself to be one of the most considerate, kind, and good-hearted people I’ve ever met. If she does not end up in my custody, I will consider it one of the greatest losses I’ve ever faced.”

“I have no more questions.” The attorney addressed the room, stepping away from the stand.

“The court will now take a 30 minute recess. We will reconvene shortly after.” The judge bellowed. The doors opened and the families walked out. Peter grasping MJ’s hand so tightly it was most likely hurting her, but she squeezed back. 

“Don’t worry MJ, we’ll get you out of there.” He whispered. She smiled tightly and nodded, staring straight ahead. 

**August 2020**

Peter startled awake with scream breaching his lips. It echoed in the massive room that was labeled as “his” in Stark Tower. He threw the covers off his bed and threw on some sweatpants and a hoodie, walking down the hall to the elevator. 

“Roof, FRIDAY.” He whispered into the box. It lurched, and quickly started moving up. When the doors slid open, Peter let a sigh escape, finally free. The air felt fresh, no matter how polluted it was, and no matter how many open windows there were in his room, he felt better out here. He spun around on the helicopter pad, eventually laying down right on the “H” and staring up at the stars. His brain started distracting him with finding constellations. He had just spotted Ursa Minor when he heard feet padding towards him.

“Evenin’ Ma’am.” He said in a thick southern accent.

“Oh my god!” She shrieked quietly. “You scared me, Peter.” She sighed. He patted the spot next to him, and she lay down, tucking herself into his arm. 

“You ok?” He whispered, not wanting to scare her again.

“Yeah. This sounds crazy, but I miss my home. It’s sick, I know. With that fucker in there, it’s not safe. But I was comfortable there. Not that I’m not here. I’m so grateful to Tony and Pepper for doing this for me, but there’s certain aspects that I miss. There was a stray cat who used to visit me every night, right outside my window, and would meow at me till I let him in. Edgar was a real asshole, but it was routine. I actually kept looking out the window at around the time he visited me, but then I remembered.”

“I see what you’re saying. I don’t get it. I’ve never been totally separated from my home like that. We used to visit May and Ben so much when I was little, that when I moved in with them, it was barely different. It was just like Sunday dinner there every night. But I do know how you feel about the loss of routine. My dad used to read me a bedtime story every night and he’d do the silly voices and everything. When they died, I asked Ben to read me the story. He didn’t do it quite how my dad did, and it never felt right.”

The two silenced. MJ cuddled into Peter's side and he wrapped both arms around her. He pointed out the constellations in whispers and she told him about the new book she was reading.

“MJ?” “Peter?” The two said in unison.

“You go first.” MJ said, gesturing to Peter.

“Alright.” He said, taking a deep breath. “MJ. I really like you. And I was wondering if you’d be willing to go to Central Park with me on Saturday.”

MJ stared at him for a moment, before grinning widely. “I really like you too. And I know you’re just trying to ask me to Central Park because you have a photography assignment due on Monday and you want me to be your model.” 

“Guilty.” He smiled.


	2. I’m damned if I do, damned if I don’t.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has a tad of angst, not every couple is perfect. It mostly goes through the beginning of the relationship and the firsts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I messed up the timeline with Morgan. I want her to be 12 by the end of this, so she needed to be 2 in the last chapter. So just imagine she’s been here the whole time as a 1-2 year old, cause I fucked up. I like to imagine her birthday is in February, so she’s still 2 at the beginning of this. And all the ages. They were supposed to be 26 by the end of this because Peter got dusted at 16 but they were born in 2001, so 2020 isn’t the right year for them to be 16. Let's just say they were actually born in 2003, because they both had their 17th birthdays last chapter, in August and June.
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> Love you and goodnight 
> 
> -Parker

**October 2020**

“Peter! Ready to go?” MJ shouts from the kitchen, where she has her bag in hand and her phone out, texting Pepper, to let her know she’d be gone for a couple of hours. 

“Yeah, give me a second!” His voice rings out from the top of the stairs and she can hear his footsteps thumping around in his room.

“Where are you going?” Tony enters with Morgan in his arms. 

“Hi MJ!” The toddler squeals, wriggling out of her dad's arms and running to the teen.

“Hi Maguna!” MJ squeals back, swinging Morgan around in her arms.

“Where are you going?” The girl steals her dad's question.

“I’m going shopping with Peter.”

“Fun.”

“Mhm. What are you doing this afternoon, little miss?”

“Daddy and I play superheroes!”

“That sounds like a lot of fun! You’ll have to tell me about it as soon as I get home!”

“Yes!” Screeches Morgan. MJ puts her down when Peter runs down the stairs.

“Petey!” Morgan exclaims, holding her arms out. Peter picks her up and gives her a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hey kiddo! I have to go now, but tell me all about the fun you had with Dad when I get home, ok?”

“Ok!” She nods excitedly. Peter lets go of her and Tony walks up to them. 

“Make sure you’re careful. The paps recently caught Morgan in the park with Happy and other than the fact they photographed a minor without consent, they’re calling Pepper and I horrible parents. It happened to be the day we were in California with T’Challa. We couldn’t bring her along, no matter how much we wanted to.”

“Of course Mr. Stark.” Peter nods. MJ agrees and they walk to the door, waving goodbye. Peter opens the door for MJ, who rolls her eyes and walks out. 

“And they say chivalry is dead.” MJ deadpans. 

“They do say that.” Peter laughs. The two get in MJ’s car and start driving.

“Let’s go to Sunnyside.” MJ suggests. Peter nods at the thought of the thrift store. He knew MJ had really been trying to achieve her ‘Dark Academia’ aesthetic recently, and the thrift store was the place to do it. “I need some new plaid pants.”

“I saw some cute ones in the window of Melvin’s. If you don't see anything at Sunnyside, we can go there instead.”

MJ hums in agreement and Peter takes out his phone. “Oh! Bay Plaza is playing that new movie about a closeted girl moving to a new town with her mom. We should go see it!”

“You mean the one with Gal Gadot and Sophia Lillis? That looks pretty good. I’d be down.” 

“Yeah, they look like they could actually be mother and daughter. It’s in the eyes.”

“Sophia Lillis has the red hair though. It’s not the same.”

“True, but have you seen Sophia Lillis? She is so pretty” 

“Can not lie.” MJ takes her hands off the wheel momentarily to clap in between her words.

“Just like Shakira’s hips!” Peter exclaims. His joke goes sadly unappreciated, as MJ stares at him with a look of pure rage.

“We should invite Ned.” She cuts the silence with her words, those of which are thick as a knife.

“No matter how much he likes gay movies, he actually really hated Sophia Lillis in IT. So I don’t think he’ll like it.”

“Mmm. How’s he doing with Betty?”

“They’re disgustingly cute. I literally gagged yesterday when he fed Betty pudding with a spoon and I wanted to throw up and he was like ‘You and MJ do this all the time’ and I was like ‘Trust me buddy, if I fed her pudding, you’d know.’”

“What?” MJ laughed.

“I’m just saying that if I was feeding you pudding, I’d probably be all ‘out and about’ about it.”

“You did feed me jalapeño cheetos with chopsticks the other week.”

“True, true. I could barely get you away from your book. I had to push the chopsticks up to your mouth so you would open.”

“It was a good book! I can’t help that Charlotte Brontë is one of the most influential writers of our time!”

“Our time being the 1800s?”

“Exactly Peter! The 1800s!”

“Em. Are you over 200 years old? How did I not know?”

“I’m like John Mulaney.”

“Immortal, hilarious without being wildly inappropriate, a voice that reminds me of the Baritone entrance in the New York symphony that we saw one time, devilishly handsome and makes me want to cry on the daily because I love you so much?”

MJ stops and looks over at him. “I didn’t know you had such strong feelings for John Mulaney.”

“Oh they’re strong.” He whispers, voice breaking, on the verge of tears. “They’re _very_ strong.”

“Siri? Text ‘Boss ass babe’.” MJ shouts into the car. Her phone dings and starts speaking.

“What would you like to say to her, oh Supreme Lord of the Underworld?” Peter snorts at that, trying to keep silent.

“We need to take Peter to a John Mulaney show, comma. He’s literally crying over it in my car. Period.”

“Send message?”

“Send.”

“Sent message to Boss Ass Babe (Mom).”

“MJ! Now I’m going to see John Mulaney and cry over him.”

“We’ll take you backstage to meet him personally.”

“Don’t don’t don’t don’t don’t.”

“Too bad.”

“I fucking hate you.”

“Whore.”

**December 2020**

“Peter? Peter?” MJ taps the comm in her ear, not hearing a response from Peter. Over the past months, she’s been the one responsible for directing (talking to, really) Peter during his patrol. He’d been fighting a mystery villain the past couple months and this hit must’ve taken him down. MJ leaves her desk, where Peter’s monitor through Karen shows on her screen. The camera had been going from black to looking up at the dark sky in an alley.

She checks the map and finds he’s close to a bakery she goes to every Friday morning before school to pick up pastries for Ned and Peter. She rushes down to the common room and listens for Peter to say anything at all. She can only hear strained breathing and gasps coming through his mic.

“Peter? How are you doing? I’m coming to pick you up.” She grabs her coat and boots, stepping outside the tower and into the cold New York air. Snow falls on her hair, dampening her face and hands. MJ sprints down the street, dodging the stoners and drunks stumbling around at three in the morning. In her passing, she smiles at one college student who didn’t go home for Winter and quickly runs past them.

_“Em?”_ Comes the raspy voice through her comm. 

MJ is overcome with an insane amount of relief and anger. Her face goes stony and even though Peter can’t see her, she hopes the message comes through. “You absolute _dumbass_! I fucking hate you! I was so worried!” Someone coming out of a 24 hour store gives her a weird look and she ignores them. MJ soon after passes the bakery and turns into an alley right after the bright sign disappears.

Peter lays on the concrete, arms spread out and groans releasing when his joints pop. MJ runs up to him and kneels right next to him, checking for bleeding.

“Oh my god Peter. Peter. Peter.” She cries out, letting her stony cover melt.

Peter smiles up at her. “I’m ok Em. I’m ok.”

“I heard your joints popping from my room. I don’t think so.” MJ cups Peter's face in her hands, staring right into his eye, wishing tears back. But it doesn't work and a tear drips down her face, followed by several others.

Peter grabs her hand with his own fragile one and presses a light kiss to her thumb. She lets out a light laugh, which turns into a minor sob.

“I’m ok Em. I promise.” He gives her a charming smile and she kisses him on the forehead, still clutching his hand. “I love you.” He gasps out. 

MJ pauses. This was new. But she didn’t hate it. “I love you too.” She returns. They sit in silence, smiling at each other. “And you’re sure you’re ok?” MJ reassures. He’d taken a big fall.

“I’m sure. You can relax.”

Karen’s voice cuts through the silence. “Peter has actually obtained two broken ribs, a hairline fracture in his leg, and a minor concussion. I suggest taking him to the Stark Tower Medical Center immediately.”

“Karen!” Peter shouts at the AI. 

**February 2021**

“Your hair keeps getting in my face.” Peter mumbles, spitting out thick strands of MJ’s curls. She doesn't respond, only keeps breathing softly on his neck. He squeezes her shoulder and looks up at the ceiling. “FRI? What time is it?”

“5:46. Michelle’s alarm will go off in 14 minutes.” The automatic voice replies.

“Thanks.” He whispers. “I’m gonna shower.” He says to no one in particular, just the air and MJ’s sleeping figure. “I love you.” He throws the covers off his own legs and stumbles to the en suite bathroom in MJ’s room. He had his own room, but he rarely used it, usually sleeping in Em’s room and using her bathroom. They had even moved his own toiletries into the extra drawers under her sink. 

He turns on the water, running his hands under the stream until it gets hot, and steps in.

Peter’s drying his hair after ten minutes in the water. He started putting on moisturizer and sunscreen, getting out MJ’s own face wash and moisturizer, setting them on the counter and fishing out a small tub of her everyday makeup. MJ would wake up and go downstairs immediately to grab breakfast and some hugs from Morgan, Pepper and Tony, if they were awake. Then they’d switch and he’d go downstairs and she’d come up to get ready.

Peter opened his side of the dresser and retrieving a pair of jeans from the bottom of the drawer. He opens the closet next, taking a vintage styled shirt of MJ’s and a two-toned jean jacket. He heard the door open to MJ’s room and footsteps padding out. He grabbed a pair of patterned socks with hearts on them and a pair of red converse. He walked into the main room, looking for a yellow sticky note with MJ’s clothing preference for the day.

_yellow sweater w/ black jeans and white converse_ says the paper stuck to the wall. He walks back to the closet and takes out the shoes and sweater. The jeans sit in the dresser and he sets all of them on the toilet seat lid for her to put on when she’s done at the sink.

Peter stands on the carpet, stretching his pose into warrior one as MJ stands beside him, doing the same thing. They like to do yoga before going to school to help get them energized, and to stretch out any sore muscles Peter might have from patrol. The video playing from MJ’s laptop then instructs the two to sit back on the floor and move into corpse pose. They lay on the floor and Peter grasps for MJ’s hand, squeezing it a couple times when she reaches back.

The video ends and the two face each other with smiles on their faces. “I dare you to wheel pose out of here. Sam’s in the kitchen, he’ll freak out.” She whispers to him.

Peter chuckles, kissing her on the forehead. “You’re evil. I love it.” 

“I love me too.” She says, standing up and going to the bathroom to get ready. Peter stands up, only to backbend until his hands touch the floor. He walks his hands backwards until his thumbs reach his ankles and starts crawling out of the room. He successfully makes it down the stairs and into the kitchen without falling. He scuttles past Tony and Pepper, who are sitting at the table quietly nursing mugs of coffee, they pay him no mind, and keep reading their twitter feed (Tony) and signing stacks of papers (Pepper). 

“Good morning kid.” Tony says without looking up. “MJ left you the rest of her smoothie and 3 pieces of toast with strawberry jam.”

“Thanks Tony.” He replies cheerfully. MJ was always good about that. “What happened to the raspberry?” Peter turns back around.

“We ran out. Sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t do it again.” He ends the sentence with a threat and a glare. Tony rolls his eyes.

“Move along spider-baby. It’ll get cold.”

“Fine.” He sighs, crawling to the other side of the island. Sam stood in front of the stove, pushing eggs around a skillet with a rubber spatula. Peter bumps Sam’s leg with his head and Sam smiles. 

“Hey Morgan!” He cheers, thinking that if something is hitting his leg, it must be the three-year-old. He looks down, starting a sentence. “How are yo- OH MY GOD JESUS HOLY MOTHER SHIT!” He screams, prompting Pepper and Tony to look at him. Peter rolls his eyes into the back of his head and Sam screams more, scrambling to sit on the counter. Sam is pointing and shrieking at Peter, still continuing to scramble the eggs. Peter scuttles to the counter, bumping into the cabinets every few seconds and going back, like a battering ram. Peter then stands up, facing Sam and brings his pupils back to the front and smiles like nothing happened. 

“Oh hey Sam! What are you doing on the counter?” He knows fully well why Sam’s on the counter. He looks around and sees the plate and drink on the counter and walks towards them. “Oh! Toast!” He takes a couple bites and sips of the food and is just polishing off the breakfast when MJ comes thumping down the stairs, both her and Peter’s backpacks in hand. She shoves it in his hands. He thanks her and says bye to everyone, entering the elevator. MJ squeezes in with her keys in hand and they ride down to the garage. 

“I’m skating home.” Peter says to her as he enters the passenger seat.

“Have fun getting hypothermia.” She says sarcastically.

“I will.” He shoots back, glaring.

**April 2021**

MJ shivered in the cold, Pepper and Morgan stood next to her, clutching each other's hands. She held her arms in her hands allowing her teeth to chatter so she could hear the repetitive sound in her skull.

“They’re almost here.” Pepper whispered into the cold air. 

“Thank god.” MJ whispered back, not wanting to break the tranquil silence. She breathed out a puff of morning air. Or night. Whatever 3 in the morning was. She looked over at Morgan, who had shuffled to her mom, and was waving her arms to be picked up. MJ smiled at it, and the smile widened when she heard the _woosh_ of the quinjet overhead.

The aircraft touched down 40 yards in front of them and the ramp opened soon after. Steve came out first, helping a limping, armless Bucky along through the yard. Pepper directed them to the Medbay, looking concerned, but only wanting to see her husband. Which was reasonable, the Avengers had been on a massive mission in Australia for months. Peter started doing online school when he wasn’t fighting, but the fact that they were in the middle of nowhere made it impossible for her to call him.

Sam strolled down the ramp next, holding his arm, which was bleeding profusely, but he had a triumphant smile on his face and stopped to breathe in the air.

“Home sweet home.” He rasped out, following Steve and Bucky into the tower.

Tony came next, his face was battered and covered in soot. Pepper gasped and ran to him, letting her heels fall off in the grass on the way. He opened his arms for a hug and let his wife fall into it, resting her own head on top of Tony’s. MJ was getting anxious, Peter hadn’t come out yet, and there were only a few people left. Natasha walked out next, holding Clint on her back. His head rested on her shoulder with a smile but there were four bullet holes in his pants, so it wasn’t anything friendly, just practical. They passed MJ and Clint clapped a hand on her shoulder. 

Bruce stumbled out next, looking disheveled but fairly healthy. Wanda and Vision followed him, and went through the door to the Medbay to check on the others.

Then there was Peter. Peter with his brown curls and freckles and beautiful brown eyes. MJ put a hand to her mouth and Peter must’ve heard the small gasp that escaped because his head snapped up to look at MJ and a smile widened on his face. MJ started running the 40 yards and Peter followed suit, sprinting in the dewy grass, staggering every couple of seconds. The two met each other at a halfway point. MJ held onto Peter with all of her might, cradling his head in her hand and putting the other around his waist. He just put both arms around her and they rocked back and forth, smiling at each other fondly. 

MJ pulled him in for a kiss that he leaned into, sighing with content and happiness. “I missed you so much.” She whispered into his lips.

“I missed you too.”

“Don’t ever do that again.”

“I wasn’t planning on it, Emmy.”

**June 2021**  
“MJ! Ned’s here!” Pepper’s yell rang throughout the cabin, alerting the teenagers upstairs that their third part had arrived. Peter raced down the stairs with MJ close behind, the two giggling like little kids. 

“Ned!” Peter cheered as the boy walked in with a ‘thank you’ to Pepper, who smiled and nodded.

“Peter!” The two did their handshake and Ned moved to give MJ a hug.

“Hi Ned!”

“Happy birthday!” He shouted back. “How does it feel to finally be old enough to buy a lottery ticket?”

“I asked that same question earlier! Miiinnnnd meeeellld!” Peter exclaimed. Ned gasped and put his fingers to his temples and stared at Peter.

“What am I thinking of?”

Peter did the same thing back and squinted. “...How much you love me.”

“No. Sorry bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bro.”

“Bros.” MJ cut in. “I love your bromance, but Peter.”

“Yes?”

“You actually asked me how it feels to finally be old enough to fuck Ryan Reynolds.”

“Nooooo. I said Emily Blunt.”

“Same difference.”

“Different Genitals.” 

“And I’d fuck ‘em both.”

“Let’s go upstairs, I don’t want Tony coming out here and us just arguing over who’d fuck who.”

“Well, I for one would take her husband, the man himself, John Krasinski.” Peter says as they head upstairs.

“We know. You think he’s hot.”

“Yes, you’re correct, but only if he’s playing the dad in ‘A Quiet Place’.”

Ned looked at him weird. “You want it to be totally silent?”

Peter shrugged. “Silent sex. _And_ he knows sign language.” 

“Which I guess is a plus during sex?” Ned questioned again.

“Oh no. Just when I’m talking to the deaf librarian I bring cookies to. She always has to write stuff down.”

“Doesn't Pepper know sign language?” MJ cut in when they reached the top of the stairs. “I think one of SI’s workers is deaf-”

“A couple of them.” Peter says. “Ellis, Haiden, and Amina.”

“Right, my bad. But Ellis came first and she was like ‘I wanna talk to our workers’ which is awesome I super respect that and she learned sign language. Because Haiden and Amina are non-verbal and Ellis talks, but rarely. They usually use ASL and write. ”

“So, I guess I could take Pepper with me to the library. But Reese doesn't know who I am and I don’t want her to be like, ‘oh now that I know you know Pepper Potts’ or something. She wouldn’t do that, but others have.”

MJ and Ned hum in agreement while Peter takes the remote and turns on the TV. “What are we watching?” 

“GOOD PLACE! GOOD PLACE!” MJ chants, allowing Ned to join with the beat. Peter laughs and clicks on the green box.

The three settle in a big cuddle pile on the sectional while the opening credits play, announcing the episode number.

“I love you guys.” Peter whispers from his designated place in the middle as “smallest baby”.

“I love you too.” Ned whispers back, placing a smooch on Peter’s temple. MJ shushes them both while Ned is talking and Peter’s smile widens. Yep. He loves them.

**August 2021**

MJ didn’t forget anything, unlike Peter who had the brain of an ADHD kid on crack. He was a good listener and paid attention as much as he could, but never retained information that he should’ve. So when MJ entered the lab late one night with a glare on her face that morphed into a softened disappointment when he smiled at her, Peter knew he forgot something.

“Hey darling! What’re you doing down here?” He greeted her cautiously. She didn’t respond, only crossing her arms in front of her stomach and stiffening her slouched position.

“Just wanted to say hi.”

Tony looked up at her voice, lifting his welding mask. He glanced at Peter when he noticed the look on MJ’s face.

“I’m gonna go put Morgan to bed.” He walked past MJ, pressing a kiss to her forehead and shutting the door behind him. MJ’s face stayed stony but he could see the annoyance in her eyes.

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked, getting up and inching towards MJ.

“Oh nothing, just, y’know. It’s our anniversary and I don’t want to be the bitchiest girlfriend ever but you haven’t come upstairs all day.”

Peter’s face drops. “Oh. Was that today?”

“That was today.” MJ states, glare cement on her face. Peter scratches the back of his neck, a nervous habit at this point.

“I’m really sorry Em. It must’ve slipped my mind.”

“Oh. Don’t worry about it _Peter_.” MJ snarled back, letting her eyebrows furrow in distaste. Peter knew he fucked up. MJ rarely called him Peter anymore, opting for Pete, Petey, Shithead, Dumbass, Babe, and other sweet nicknames. “Not like I had a whole dinner planned.”

“Baby, I’m really sorry. I didn’t mean to forget. I had a gift up in my room and everything, I swear I must’ve forgotten to check the calendar this morning.” Peter stands and walks towards MJ, reaching out to give her a hug when she bolts. She opens the big metal door to the lab and sprints up the stairs and through the tower. Peter follows closely behind, keeping on her trail and trying to apologize.

MJ runs up the hall that leads to her room and Peter stops, looking over at the dining room table. On the wood sits two plates, with food galore surrounding them. His and MJ’s favorite dishes and meals of significance to their relationship. 

“Oh no.” Peter whispers to himself when he sees the shiny silver candelabras lit in the middle of the table. He checked the time on his watch, noticing that it was 9:30. Way past regular dinner time. Both plates are clean, but one of the chairs has an imprint on the cushion, showing that someone (MJ, he assumes, sadly) had been sitting for a while. She didn’t even eat without him. She waited for three or more hours to eat a nice meal with her boyfriend and he fucked it all up.

“I’m so sorry baby.” His voice barely echoes in the large room, but Peter’s hearing is focused on the small sobs he can hear upstairs in MJ’s room. “I didn’t mean it. I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! If you have anything you want to see, feel free to let me know!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! I super enjoyed writing it! I don’t have a specific release date, but there will be ten chapters in the end. Thanks!


End file.
